


Change Your Mind

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Song fic, change your mind, i love this song so much, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: I really like the new SU 'Change Your Mind' song and I think Virgil does too so here have this small song-fic.





	Change Your Mind

Virgil lays in bed staring at the ceiling singing softly

_I don’t need you to respect me_

Virgil was, is, independent, it had to be that way. He was well aware of the others dislike for him. They didn’t respect his job, understand it, he didn’t think they ever would.

_I respect me_

But Virgil knew his job was important, he kept Thomas safe. Whether or not the others saw it that was the truth. It’s what he worked so hard for. He was willing to admit he might not always go about it in the best way, but he got the job done, that’s what mattered most.

_I don’t need you to love me_

And he didn’t. Sure it was nice to receive affection from the others, but he certainly didn’t need it, he’d gone so long without it. Love was for the others, soft, with their familial bond. Not him.

_I love me_

That was, somewhat true. Virgil worked hard to build himself up, to be independent. But man self-love was tough. He was sure of himself though if that counted for anything. You had to be pretty tough, self-assured to play the bad guy like he did.

_But I want you to know,_

So many things. Virgil wants them to listen, to know what he knows. To see the danger. To know how hard he’s working. To know how much, how much he cares. Not just about Thomas, but about them. Not just the whole, but each part as well.

_you could know me_

They could be close. Like before, when they were younger. Maybe, maybe they’d get back there someday. Though he’d never admit it, Virgil wanted that, wanted them to know him, to know them, to be close again, closer even.

_If you change your mind_

If they saw past the villain, the black and white thinking. If they had listened when he was calmer, kinder. When he didn’t have to push so hard. If they could see, past Anxiety.

_If you change your mind_

If they looked past Anxiety. If they could see Virgil. If they just, shifted perspective, if they quit casting him as the villain. Quit shoving him out of the room.

_If you change your mind_

If he could stop being The Villian. Stop being Anxiety. If he could be Virgil. maybe they weren’t the only ones who needed to change…

_Change your mind_

Maybe it was time for Him to change. Virgil sits up, glancing around the room. Runs a hand through his hair. Purple. Maybe that's a starting place. An opportunity to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elfarmyenby  
> Kudos and Comments = Motivation.


End file.
